the_tale_of_trollbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Magus Senate of Dalaran
"To protect and serve Dalaran." The Magus Senate of Dalaran is a sub-sect Kirin Tor that directly serves the Council of Six. The main goal of the Senate is to represent the Kirin Tor to other Alliance groups and teach those who wield magic the proper ways to use it. The Senate was founded on December 20th 622 K.C. by the three mages, Elberich Haltring, Verus Baelheit, and Damon Halliwell. The current leader of the Magus Senate is Chancellor Damon Halliwell. Senate Organization The Magus Senate of Dalaran has nine ranks; Initiates are the newly-inducted members of the Order, still proving themselves. Once they've spent some time in the Senate, members are granted the standard rank of Senator and can later rise to Vanguard after proving they are able to serve as the political and physical front line of defense for Dalaran. Members who represent the Senate to other organizations and serve as examples to their colleagues are granted the rank of Senior Magus. Only the best and the brightest, however, are granted the coveted rank of High Magister, the heart and soul of the Senate and a example to others of what a Kirin Tor mage should be. (The High Magister rank was formerly known as Archmage, but this was changed to avoid confusion with the Kirin Tor-specific title.) Directly beneath the Inner Council is the Outer Council. While the Outer Council does not have the decision-making power or authority of the Inner Council, they still have enough to act on the Inner Council's behalf. They are the right hands of the Inner Council, enforcing their decisions and advising them as needed. They will soon begin meeting with the Inner Council regularly, to weigh in on decisions before the majority of the Senate. The current members are Lora Raventhorne, Tammini Silverspark, Beauwitt Fairthorne, Muzula Silverweave, and Mage-Captain Nathul Furlbrow, with Elberich Haltring and Edrand granted honorary membership. Inner Council members are appointed only after great consideration, and thus it is a rare thing for someone to be nominated to the position. The current Council consists of Verus Baelheit, Zanbor Emerson, Arranax DeVin, Meriahm Lausten, Gehlnarine Liridian, and Vanidicus Alexander. The position of Vice-Chancellor is filled by Vorien Dawnstrider. Damon Halliwell is the current leader the Senate, serving as the Chancellor. Both the Chancellor and the Vice-Chancellor are considered members of the Inner Council. All ranks are welcome to attend Senate sessions, where they are encouraged to speak their views and participate in voting regardless of station. All members are also welcome to participate in Senate events and to teach and instruct classes on magical topics. Senate Sessions are the longest standing tradition of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The Senate convenes weekly to hold court within the Violet Citadel to address current issues, hear proposals, and debate the course of action the Magus Senate takes in general. All members of the Senate are encouraged to participate and let their voices be heard. The Senate has several different factions that all work to further the goals of the Kirin Tor. Any member can join the various faction provided the leader of the faction gives their consent. The Battlemage Corps The Senate Battlemage Corp is lead by Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander and Mage-Captain Nathul Furlbrow, operating under the Ministry of War . They are charged with protecting Dalaran from threats abroad. They often work outside of the city on missions; the first ones to arrive at any battle and the last ones to leave. They can usually be found training in the Violet Stand. Occasionally the Battle Magi will act as bodyguards for members of the Inner-Council when they are in foreign lands. The Guard The Senate pays for and maintains a portion of the Dalaran City Guard. The Guard falls under primary jurisdiction of the Ministry of the Interior. However, Minister Gehlnarine Liridian, of the Ministry of Justice, has power to requisition both battlemage and guard personnel to enforce law enforcment. They maintain order in the city. Should a member of the Senate be involved in a crime it is the Senate guard that investigates and arrests. The Eye The Eye was the Senate's sub-sect of the Violet Eye. It was lead by Director Mordren Makarov, and was the lead intelligence agency within the Senate. They were responsible for removing corrupt users of magic out of the Senate. The Eye has been disbanded by the Inner Council and all records of their investigations have been sealed. The Eye, were it still in existance, would serve under the Ministry of the Interior. The Diplomatic Corps The Senate helps maintain the Diplomatic Corps of Dalaran, lead by Foreign Minister Zanbor Emerson. The Diplomatic Corps is responsible for maintaining the relationships and alliances between the Kirin Tor and the various Alliance factions. The Senate has recently voted to send an ambassador to Silvermoon City, marking the first time they have engaged in diplomatic relations with a member of the Horde. The Diplomatic Corps serve under the Foreign Ministry. The Librarium The Librarium is the Senate's research and development department. It is lead by Archmage Verus Baelheit. It is also responsible for maintain the Senate's portion of the Arcane Vault. It strives to accomplish the Kirin Tor's goal of cataloging all forms of magic. Members of the Librarium are often called upon to aid the other factions should an unknown artifact or spell be discovered. The Librarium serves under the Ministry of Arcanum. The Librarium also handles the Scrying Corp, though they work extensively with the Ministries of Interior and War. Administration Department The Administration Department is responsible for the day to day operations of the Senate. It is lead by Zanbor Emerson along with his deputy Lora Raventhorne, the Clerk of the Senate. The department is comprised of the Finance Department and the Testing Department. The Administration department is responsible for the upkeep of the Senate's records, such as the weekly publishing of the Senate Sessions.